Daddy?
by Shaanon
Summary: "Mom, ayahku siapa?" Dan pertanyaan polos dari sang anak hampir membuat sang Britania Raya tersedak tehnya. USUK in Sealand's POV. 2nd Chapter: Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Alis tebal _trademark_-nya berkedut. Matanya hijaunya memicing.

Kalimatnya tertahan di kerongkongan, tak dapat keluar. England tidak menyadari ini akan datang. Mata yang lebih kecil darinya membulat sempurna, terdapat secercah cahaya dari mata biru lautnya. Tangan kecilnya mengepal kuat, menunggu jawaban yang ia tunggu. Sealand –ya, Sealand.—kini benar-benar penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh figur di hadapannya.

"_Mom_, ayahku siapa?"

* * *

**Daddy?**

**Author: Shaanon**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

**Rate: K+**

**Pair: USUK in Sealand's POV.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, sedikit tidak logis, Gentle!UK. DLDR.**

* * *

Entah setan apa yang datang dan menyambet si anak kecil yang bahkan belum genap 12 tahun tersebut. Pulang dari sekolahnya, ia langsung berlari kecil, melempar tas-nya sembarangan dan menghampiri '_Mommy_'-nya di ruang keluarga. Dengan wajahnya yang begitu polos dan tak berdosa, Ia bertanya "_Mom_, ayahku siapa?"

Sontak, England yang tengah ber-teh ria _like a sir, _menjauhkan teh-nya, takut keselek dengan tidak _elite_-nya. Wajahnya menatap 'anak'-nya dengan horror, memberikan tampang 'ga-ada-angin-ga-ada-badai-kenapa-lu-nanya-gitu?'. Sealand memiringkan kepalanya, apakah salah ia bertanya soal ayahnya? Ia dan sang ayah telah terpisah begitu lama. Ditambah dengan tahun ini, genaplah 8 tahun ia belum bertemu ayahnya.

Sebagai seorang anak yang sedang mencari jati dirinya, tidak ada salahnya Sealand bertanya tentang asal muasal ayahnya yang gaib itu. "Tadi teman-temanku membanggakan ayah mereka, lah aku nggak bisa membanggakan ayahku," sang anak menjelaskan alasannya bertanya seperti itu, dengan mulut sedikit di manyun-kan, memberi kesan anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

England menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya saat ini datang juga rupanya. Ia meletakkan cangkir mahalnya di atas tatakan gelas dengan hati-hati, dan kembali menatap si anak. "Hah, sudah sini duduk dulu." Sealand mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di depan sang ibu, dan mengambil kue kering dari piring kue di atas meja dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang ayahmu?" Tanya sang Britania Raya sekali lagi memastikan apakah anaknya benar-benar penasaran atau hanya iseng bertanya. Mengunyah habis kue-nya, Sealand mengangguk mantap. Matanya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak main-main. England hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan pada sembarang orang dan sembarang tempat.

England mengambil cangkir kosong dan meletakkannya di hadapan Sealand, menuangkan teh dari teko berukirkan bunga dan dedaunan dengan profesional. Sealand mengambil kotak gula, dan menuangkan dua setengah sendok gula di teh-nya. Minum teh di siang hari seperti saat ini memang kebiasaan mereka. "Minumlah dulu Sea, kau pasti lelah." Tawar England. Tanpa basa-basi Sealand langsung menenggak setengah dari teh-nya. Yang lebih tua kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sudah seperti kloningan sang 'ayah'.

England menyentuh dagunya, berfikir ia harus mulai darimana. Apakah ia harus bercerita dari awal mereka bertemu? _Hell no, _itu akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang. Lalu, apa dari saat mereka mulai jalan bersama? Nuh... Tidak tidak, itu tidak penting. Ah, mungkin England hanya perlu menceritakan _background_ dari sang ayah.

"Sea, apa kau masih ingat ayahmu?" England menopang dagunya. Yang ditanya mengetukkan telunjuknya ke pipi, mencoba mengaduk-aduk ingatannya tentang sang 'ayah' yang hilang. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sang ayah adalah saat ia masih balita. Ingatannya tidak begitu jelas dan buram, meskipun begitu, ada sedikit ingatan yang muncul.

"Ayah itu... tinggi! Dan dia keren!" Jawab Sealand mantap dengan bangga. Kurang spesifik, dan hanya memberikan pujian pada sang 'ayah'. England tertawa pelan dan kembali menatap Sealand yang kebingungan. Ya, apa yang Sealand katakan memang benar apa adanya, karena menurut England sang 'ayah' memang seorang sosok yang keren. Dan tinggi. Sial.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau ingat, Sea?" England bertanya sekali lagi. Sealand kembali bergumam dan mengingat figur sang ayah. Alisnya bertaut, dan matanya memicing. Ia mengingat dengan keras sambil sesekali menggumam 'uuh...' atau 'eeuuh...', sementara sang ibu meneguk tehnya dengan santai sambil menunggu anaknya memberikan jawaban.

Sealand menyerah, ia melempar kedua tangannya di udara dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "Aaah... Aku menyerah, _mom_! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat." England meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja dan kembali menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Wajar memang kalau Sea tidak mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana perawakan sang ayah, toh Sealand hanya bertemu ayahnya selama dua tahun hidupnya.

England bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja menuju sebuah lemari kayu besar yang berada di sudut ruangan kecil tersebut. Sealand yang bingung dengan gerakan tiba-tiba hanya diam di tempatnya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang ibu dengan matanya. Rupanya England membuka sebuah laci berisikan buku-buku tua bersampul tebal berwarna biru tua yang sudah mulai berdebu.

Sang Britania Raya kembali dengan membawa 3 buah buku berbentuk sama. Sepertinya ia sedikit kewalahan membawa buku-buku yang lumayan tebal itu sendiri dengan struktur tubuhnya yang kecil dan rapuh. Melihat ibunya kesusahan seperti itu, seorang anak yang baik haruslah membantu dengan cekatan. England bersyukur Sealand masuk kedalam kategori anak baik –walaupun terkadang ia bisa jahil dan menyebalkan—, dan ia membantu _Mommy_-nya mengangkat buku tua tersebut.

Tak disangka ternyata Sealand adalah seorang anak yang kuat. Ia mampu membawa sebuah buku tebal tersebut dengan mudahnya. Satu lagi kesamaan dengan sang ayah yang perkasa. Sealand mengamati buku tua yang dipegangnya dengan seksama. Ia belum pernah melihat buku seperti ini. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama. Sampulnya cukup tebal, dan sangat polos. Ada sebuah tulisan italic bertuliskan '_Memory'_ berwarna kuning keemasan yang di bordir di pojok kiri bawah buku tersebut. Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah album foto.

Sealand kembali menduduki kursinya dan meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Ia penasaran apa yang berada di balik buku tua tersebut. Apakah setelah ia membuka buku itu ia akan puas dengan jawaban yang kini ia cari? Sang ibu menarik kursinya kedekat kursi Sealand, agar ia dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan sang anak. Setelah mengambil posisi dengan nyaman, England mulai membuka buku tua tersebut.

Di halaman pertama ada sebuah kertas perkamen yang tidak begitu tebal. Warnanya kecoklatan dan sepertinya secarik kertas yang cukup lama. Di tengah polosnya kertas tersebut, sebuah tulisan bercetak miring kembali terlihat.

'_Alfred and Arthur. 1983'_

Itulah apa yang tertulis di sana. Sealand tertegun. Alfred? Apakah itu nama sang ayah?

"Alfred?" Sealand bertanya. England membuka mulutnya. Entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa nyeri di dada-nya saat ia mengingat kembali nama itu. "Ya, Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Dia adalah _Daddy-_mu, Sea." England menjawab. Sealand mengangguk dan menggumam 'hoo...' pelan. Sealand kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya, meninggalkan halaman polos bertuliskan nama kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Di halaman kedua, ada sebuah foto seseorang yang samar-samar pernah Sealand lihat sebelumnya. Seorang pria Amerika yang bertubuh tegap, mengenakan jaket tebal dan pakaian _U.S Army_. Kacamata menghiasi wajahnya dan rambutnya sedikit urakan. Foto itu berwarna kecoklatan, tipikal foto lama saat belum ada foto berwarna, membuat Sealand tidak dapat menebak dengan pasti apa warna rambut, atau warna mata sang ayahanda.

"_Mom, _apakah ini ayah?"

England mengangguk. Pandangannya ter-absorbsi oleh foto lama tersebut. Benar-benar membuatnya kembali bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Sealand kembali menatap foto tersebut, mengamati postur tubuh dan wajah sang ayah yang sudah lama ia cari. Di bawah foto pertama, ada foto sang ibu saat ia masih muda. Tidak terlalu muda, remaja mungkin? England memang tidak begitu berubah dari saat ia masih kecil hingga sekarang. Masih sama dan beralis tebal.

Halaman dua. Lagi-lagi ada gambar Alfred. Kini gayanya tidak terlalu formal. Alfred terlihat sedang merangkul England, di tangan kanannya ada sebuah burger dan tangan kirinya membentuk tanda _peace_. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia, kontras dengan England yang terlihat cemberut dan terganggu. Sealand tertawa kecil melihat foto itu. "_Daddy _lucu ya mom," ujarnya. England hanya menjawab 'ya', setuju dengan tanggapan Sealand.

Halaman ketiga, ada foto mereka berdua lagi, ditambah dengan 3 orang lainnya. "Ah! Paman Francis!" Ujar Sealand sambil menunjuk seorang pria Perancis yang berdiri di sebelah England di foto tersebut. Foto tersebut menunjukkan kelima anggota Sekutu. Dari kelima orang itu, Sealand hanya mengenal tiga orang itu; Kedua orang tuanya dan France, yang memang cukup dekat dengan keluarga mereka.

"Yang ini siapa?" Sealand menunjuk seorang pria besar yang tinggi menjulang dengan pakaian tertutup lengkap dengan sebuah _Muffler_ panjang. England tertawa melihat orang itu lagi. "Yang itu Ivan. Dia orang Russia yang menyeramkan. Benar-benar menyeramkan," Lalu England menunjuk seseorang berambut panjang disebelah Russia. "Kalau yang ini Yao. Orang Cina yang paling jago masak, walau tidak sejago _mommy._"

Sealand _sweatdrop, _bisa-bisanya _mommy _ bangga pada masakannya, mengingat makanan Sealand sehari-hari adalah arang atau makanan belum matang. "Haha lucu sekali _mom." _Sealand tertawa garing. Lalu ia kembali melihat foto dibawahnya, foto saat mereka berlima sedang rapat. America terlihat begitu keren di mata Sealand. Ayahnya memimpin rapat tersebut, dan itu membuat Sealand bangga akan ayahnya.

Halaman demi halaman terlewati, berbagai macam foto telah dilihat Sealand. Dari satu album tersebut Sealand kini tahu kalau ayahnya adalah seorang maniak burger dan cola –karena foto-foto di album itu di dominasi oleh seorang America yang sedang membawa burger dan cola.

Setelah menghabiskan album pertama, Sealand mengambil album kedua. Tampilan depannya sama dengan yang pertama, biru polos dan tulisan emas di bawah. Lagi-lagi halaman pertama ada sebuah tulisan dengan tinta hitam dan bercetak miring.

'_Alfred and Arthur. 1990.'_

Sealand membuka halaman berikutnya. Foto America yang kini wajahnya telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Sealand sangat menyukai figur sang ayah. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tingkah pola-nya, dan semua hal tentang ayahnya. Melihat sang ayah, membuat Sealand selalu tersenyum, membuat Sealand tertawa, dan membuat Sealand merasa bangga memiliki seorang ayah seperti seorang Alfred F. Jones.

Dari semua foto-foto di album tersebut, Sealand merasa seperti sedang bercermin. Melihat America, Sealand merasa seperti melihat dirinya. Segala sesuatu yang dimiliki Sealand, adalah milik America –kecuali alis tebalnya. '_Please_, itu adalah sebuah anugerah yang diberikan oleh _mommy.' _Itulah yang diucapkan England tiap kali Sealand protes soal alisnya.

Di album kedua ini berisi foto-foto kedua orang tua-nya yang sudah dekat. Tidak seperti di album pertama, England di sini terlihat sangat berbeda. Di album sebelumnya, tiap kali ada sebuah foto berisikan kedua sejoli tersebut, pasti wajah England cemberut, atau paling tidak merasa risih. Berbeda dengan sekarang, foto-foto England kini di dominasi dengan ekspresi bahagia dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus dan tidak terkesan terpaksa. Sealand menyukai hal itu.

"_Mom_, apakah kau mencintai ayah?"

England tersentak. Keheningan berhasil terpecahkan oleh pertanyaan polos Sealand.

"Hah, apa kau bercanda?" England tertawa. Sealand mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Kini kedua mata biru laut-nya memandang wajah mulus sang ibu. Mata bulatnya terkunci pada kepingan hijau rumput England. "Aku serius, _mom."_

England tersenyum. Senyuman yang banyak Sealand lihat di album kedua. Senyuman tulus dari hati.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu dan dunia ini."

Ada semburat merah muncul di pipi Sealand. Ia senang dengan jawaban sang Ibunda. Sealand bahagia ia dicintai oleh sang ibu, dan sang ibu mencintai ayah. Ia mencintai keluarganya, walau ia tidak mengetahui kemana ayahnya kini.

Setelah menghabiskan 24 lembar dari album kedua, Sealand menarik buku ketiga, buku terakhir dari memori sang ayah. Sealand menatap sampulnya, dan siap membuka lembar pertama buku ini. Sealand pikir ia akan melihat sebuah tulisan bercetak miring bertuliskan nama kedua orangtua-nya lagi, seperti apa yang dilihatnya di dua buku sebelumnya. Tapi Sealand kini salah. Ada nama lain yang tercantum di perkamen kecoklatan itu.

'_Alfred, Arthur, Peter Jones. 1999.'_

Peter.

Nama Sealand. Namanya tercantum di halaman pertama buku itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Terdapat secercah cahaya di matanya. Lalu ia melihat tahunnya. 1999, tahun kelahiran seorang Peter Jones.

"A-aku?" ucap Sealand terbata-bata. Ia menatap ibunya lagi, dan melihat England mengangguk pelan. "Bukalah halaman selanjutnya, Sea." Perintah England. Sang Kirkland membantu anaknya membuka halaman kedua yang sedikit menempel pada halaman pertama di bagian atasnya.

Halaman kedua dari album ketiga. Foto pertama terlihat America tengah merangkul pundak England, keduanya tersenyum lebar. Latar belakang dari foto tersebut adalah sebuah bangunan dengan kemiringan di atas rata-rata. Menara miring Pisa, Italia. "Woah _mom, _kalian ngapain?" tanya Sealand.

"Bulan madu dong. Kami keliling dunia. Keliling Eropa, lalu ke Cina dan Jepang. Lalu kami juga ke Afrika dan kembali pulang ke Inggris." Jelas England panjang lebar. Ia kembali menelusuri ingatannya tentang bulan madu mereka selama satu bulan, ke berbagai jenis negara. Bulan madu mereka begitu menyenangkan, walau ada sedikit kendala di berbagai jenis tempat.

Foto kedua ada England dengan pria Italia berambut coklat pendek, dengan kriwil dan wajah khasnya. Di halaman-halaman selanjutnya terdapat banyak foto America dan England di berbagai negara dengan berbagai orang. Ada paman Francis, lalu ada seorang pria _blonde_ yang rambutnya disisir kebelakang dan wajah sangar, seorang _Canadian _yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan America, hanya saja lebih pias dan lesu, seorang pria Asia pendek dengan wajah datar dan sedang dirangkul oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan berbagai jenis manusia dari berbagai ras yang belum pernah dilihat Sealand.

Sealand senang melihat semua foto di album ini. Hanya dengan melihat, Sealand merasa masuk dan merasakan keromantisan kedua orang tua-nya itu. Ia senang melihat kedua orang tuanya dekat, ia senang melihat kedua orang tuanya marahan, walau hanya bercanda. Ia senang segala hal tentang kedua orang tuanya. Tak terasa Sealand sampai di halaman kedua puluh. Sealand membuka halaman berikutnya dan melihat sebuah foto,

Foto seorang Arthur Kirkland di sebuah taman, sedang menggendong bayi.

Fotonya telah berwarna, dan kini Sealand dapat melihat warna dengan jelas. Bayi di tangan England berumur kurang dari satu tahun. Bayi berambut _dirty blond_ dan beralis tebal. Bayi yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang tengah memandang fotonya saat masih bayi.

Wajah England di foto tersebut begitu berbeda. Tidak ada England yang cemberut dan Tsundere. Tidak ada England dengan wajah bete dan kesal. Yang ada di foto ini adalah seorang England yang membuang semua rasa itu. Yang ada di foto ini adalah England dengan sifat aslinya. Yang ada di foto ini hanyalah seorang England dengan wajah keibuan yang tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

England merasa pipinya panas melihat foto itu. Itu sangat _Out of Character_. Jauh berbeda dari England yang diketahui semua orang. Hanya America sajalah yang mengetahui sisi keibuan dari England. Ya, cukup America –dan Sealand,—yang tahu sisi ini.

"_Mom, _kau... cantik." Sealand tersenyum saat melihat foto tersebut. Kalimat pendek yang diucapkannya sekali lagi membuat England merasa panas di pipinya. Jarang sekali anaknya itu memuji dan mengatakannya cantik.

'_Iggy, kau.. cantik.'_

Nyut. Dadanya merasa sakit mengingat kalimat yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tersayang, suaminya yang telah meninggalkannya selama 8 tahun. England merasa matanya panas. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak dapat mengeluarkannya. Ternyata, hal yang di takutkannya terjadi. Ia takut mengingat kembali tentang America. Ia tak mau mengingat tentang sang suami tercinta, karena ia tahu kalau luka lamanya akan kembali lagi. Luka saat ia pergi meninggalkannya. Luka saat ia melihat punggung sang suami untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Mom?"_

Guncangan di pundak kembali membangunkannya, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Di lihatnya wajah khawatir sang anak di hadapannya. _Mata biru laut itu... _"Ame- ah. Sea. Maaf, _mommy _bengong." Ujar England sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah album tua di meja, tangannya mengelus rambut Sealand.

"_Mom, _kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Sealand, masih memandang figur ibunya. England mengangguk dan lanjut membuka halaman berikutnya.

Sebuah keluarga bahagia. Seorang ayah berkacamata, seorang ibu beralis tebal, dan seorang anak yang bahkan belum berumur satu tahun. Ada satu persamaan di foto itu. Ekspresi. Ekspresi dari semua wajah disana sama, tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Mereka semua terlihat begitu bahagia.

Hanya dengan melihat foto tersebut saja dapat membuat Sealand tersenyum lebar.

Sealand ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang ayahnya. Sealand ingin bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya dan membicarakan banyak hal. Sealand ingin tahu kemana dan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya hingga harus meninggalkan keluar tercintanya hingga bertahun-tahun. "Mom_, Daddy _kema-"

Kalimat Sealand terputus saat ia melihat sang ibunda. _Mommy dear, _menundukkan kepala, dengan tangan mengepal, air mata berhamburan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum penuh suka cita kini hilang, dan digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi yang begitu menyayat hati. Britania Raya menangis. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa rindu yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Rasa rindu yang selalu ia pendam di dalam hatinya.

"_M-mommy_? J-jangan menangis, _Mom_..." Sang buah hati berusaha menenangkan bahu yang bergetar dengan hebatnya. Tangan kecil Sealand meraih sapu tangan di sakunya, dan menyeka air mata sang ibunda. Sealand tidak tahu, kalau hanya satu pertanyaan itu dapat membuat seorang England menangis seperti ini, ataukah itu?

Air mata tidak berhenti keluar. England merasa malu. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tidakkah cukup ia menangis tiap malam di kamarnya seorang diri? Yang berambut pirang berusaha menenangkan diri, sedangkan Sealand tetap menggenggam bahu England. "M-_mom_... Ma-maafkan aku, _Mom_. Aku..." Sealand tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Kalimatnya terhenti saat England kembali bangkit, dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sea. Ini bukan salahmu." England berusaha tenang kembali. Kepingan emeraldnya terlihat sembab. Air mata masih tersisa di pojok matanya dan pipinya memerah. Sealand baru pernah melihat ibunya seperti ini. Seumur-umur belum pernah ia melihat seorang Arthur Kirkland menangis.

Sealand memeluk England. "M-maafkan aku _Mom_! A-aku tidak bermaksud..." ujar Sealand di dada sang ibu. Tangan halus England menggapai untaian pirang kecoklatan milik sang anak dan mengelusnya penuh kasih. "Hm... Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu sayang. Jadi, kau mau tahu kemana ayahmu?"

Sealand mendongak, biru lautnya bertemu sebuah hijau indah sang ibu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

England mengangguk dan menjawab dengan sebuah 'hn' pelan. Sealand melepaskan pelukannya dari England, dan kembali bangkit ke posisi awalnya. England, sekali lagi, menyeka air matanya dengan telunjuknya dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk memberi tahu Sealand yang sebenarnya. Sealand, bersiap untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan England dan mengetahui tentang ayahnya lagi.

"Ameri... ah, Ayahmu," England memulai, menarik nafas sekali lagi, dan memulai kembali. "Ayahmu sedang ikut perang. Ia adalah seorang Angkatan Udara Amerika, dan ia dikirim untuk berjaga disana. Ia pergi saat kau masih dua tahun, berjanji akan datang kembali lima tahun kemudian. Tapi, ia tidak kembali, Sea. Ia tidak kembali."

Sealand membeku.

"Dulu ia sering mengirim surat, tapi tidak sekarang. Belum ada kabar yang pasti dari ayahmu." England memejamkan matanya. Sealand hanya dapat diam membeku di tempatnya, tak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Kabar terakhir yang kudapat adalah, kini ia tinggal di Amerika. Persetan ia tinggal dengan siapa, yang jelas ia tidak kembali kemari. Sea, ayahmu kini pergi meninggalkan kita di Inggris, dan menjalani kehidupan baru di Amerika."

Sealand tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, Sea," England menatap Sealand dengan wajah penuh perhatian. Sekali lagi, setetes air mata berhasil meloloskan diri dari pelupuk matanya. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi tertahan. "Ja... Jangan benci ayahmu ya."

Sealand diam. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia tahu kalau dalam lubuk hati sang ibu, ada rasa rindu dan cinta pada sang ayah yang kini telah hilang. Sealand tidak mau keluarga tercintanya berantakan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan sang ayah. Ia sangat merindukan sosok seorang ayah. Sealand ingin sekali memberitahukan bagaimana kondisi sang ibunda tanpa America. Sealand merasa prihatin melihat ibunya kini, begitu lemah dan rapuh. England telah membuang rasa tegarnya.

Sealand tersenyum, dan memeluk ibunya. Kini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang ibunda yang bergetar pelan. Mata emerald England membelalak saat ia merasakan tangan kecil anaknya melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Sealand membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu, dan merasakan tiap detak jantung England yang berdetak pelan.

"S-Sea?" England gelagapan, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sealand. Sebuah _event_ yang sangat langka bagi Sealand untuk memberikan perhatian yang begitu besar sampai memeluk England seperti ini. Dengan kaku, England membalas pelukan sang buah hati dan mengelus untaian coklatnya pelan.

"Tenang _mom_... Aku tidak akan membenci _Daddy_," Ujar Sealand. England tersentak mendengarnya.

"_Daddy_... Berjuang di luar sana. Ia adalah seseorang yang pemberani. Aku sangat hormat padanya!" England melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia merasa lemas mendengar kalimat dari anaknya yang bahkan belum genap 12 tahun. Anaknya yang begitu polos dan tanpa dosa. Anaknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan anaknya yang begitu menghormati orang tuanya.

Biru laut bertemu hijau daun.

"Tenang _mom_, suatu saat aku akan membawa _Daddy_ kembali ke Inggris!"

Dan air mata sang Britania Raya berhamburan menuruni pipi porselennya.

**xxxxx**

Gelak tawa anak-anak dapat terdengar di sebuah kelas sekolah dasar di areal _Elite_ di Inggris. Seorang anak dengan pakaian _sailor _lengkap dengan beret putihnya dengan sentuhan biru laut di beberapa tempat sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak lainnya yang sebaya dengannya. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian terlihat begitu bahagia di tengah percakapan seru yang mereka bicarakan.

"Haha! Kau tahu, kemarin ayahku berhasil mengekspor tomat hasil kebun kami loh!"

"Ah segitu saja, ayahku dong. Ia lagi ke Asia untuk membantu warga tidak mampu."

"Woah, ayahmu memang keren!"

"Oi Sea, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Sealand tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Ayahku adalah seorang _hero!"_

_._

_End_

_._

* * *

**Kicauan author:**

**SEALAND TUH IMUT BANGET ASDFGHJKL. Dia beneran anaknya USUK bukan sih?. Sifat, mata. warna rambut, sama perawakannya mirip banget sama America, dan sisanya mirip Iggy. Argh! Er... maaf kalo rada ngebosenin. Dan maaf kalo awalnya fail humor dan makin kebawah makin fail angst. **

**Thanks to: Hetalia wiki, yang sudah menyadarkan saya betapa miripnya Sealand sama Americhu, dan doujin USUK R-18 yang memberi saya inspirasi saat bosan #eh.**


	2. Epilogue

"Tenanglah, _mom_. Semua akan baik-baik saja... Ya, ya. Aku mengerti..."

Seorang pemuda Inggris berbicara di telefonnya, logat _British_-nya terdengar sangat kental. Ia menelfon sang ibunda tercinta, sembari merapikan tasnya, mengisi ransel hitam itu dengan beberapa barang-barang yang ia rasa cukup penting untuk dibawa.

Setelah menutup resleting tasnya, ia pun menutup ponselnya setelah menyudahi percakapannya dengan 'sampai jumpa'. Memastikan semua telah terbawa, ia pun mengangkat dan menggendong ranselnya. Sudah saatnya.

"Semua siap, Sea? Cepatlah, aku masih banyak urusan lain habis ini," ujar seorang gadis manis seusianya. Sang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang dikuncir satu dengan kunciran beronamen bunga khas negaranya itu terlihat sedikit kesal, kedua tangan ia letakkan di pinggang rampingnya.

Sealand tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Yep. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Wy," ujarnya pada Wy, sang gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu Sealand menyelesaikan semua urusannya sebelum mereka berdua pergi.

Wy menghela nafas. "Ayolah, sudah baik aku mau meminjamkan mobilku," ujarnya, matanya mengamati tiap gerak sahabatnya yang kini berjalan mendekati sang gadis. Sambil berjalan keluar dari asrama mereka, Wy bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, katakan sekali lagi kemana tujuan kita?"

Sealand tersenyum.

"Ke rumah ayahku, tentu saja."

**.**

**Daddy? ~Epilogue~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz-sensei. Daddy? © Shaanon.**

**.**

Peter Jones, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Sealand, kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan. Dengan tubuh yang tegap, rambut pirang kecoklatan, serta iris biru laut—semuanya merupakan warisan dari sang ayah.

Ayah yang akan ia temui kali ini.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?"

Wy berkata, matanya memandang ke arah sebuah rumah tua bercat putih di hadapannya. Sebuah rumah yang berbahan dasar kayu, dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas. Rumah minimalis yang Sealand yakini sebagai rumah tempat ayahnya tinggal selama berada di Amerika.

"Er... Kurasa," Sealand menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ada sedikit keraguan di kalimatnya. Namun ia melanjutkan, "Yah, tidak ada salahnya bertanya."

"Baiklah, selamat bertanya, 'tuan Jones'." Ujar sang gadis dengan nada main-main di kalimatnya. Sealand hanya dapat tertawa garing dan keluar dari mobil Wy, dan melangkah menuju pagar rumah yang ia tuju. Sebelum membuka pagar besi itu, Sealand berbalik dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang gadis.

"Kapanpun. Aku selalu ada untuk membantumu, Sea," ujar Wy dari dalam mobil sebelum ia menaikkan kacanya, dan ia pun menginjak gas untuk pergi meninggalkan Sealand sendiri. Di depan rumah asing tadi.

Kepingan biru laut Sealand menatap mobil merah Wy yang makin lama makin menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Mungkin ia harus membalas kebaikan sahabatnya yang satu itu, namun itu bisa menunggu. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah;

Bertemu dengan seorang _mantan_ tentara Angkatan Udara Amerika bernama Alfred F. Jones. Alias, ayahnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan melangkahkan kakinya mantap mendekati pagar besi yang sedikit berkarat itu. Inilah saat yang sangat ia tunggu. Setelah bertahun-tahun berprestasi dan akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika—bahkan ibunya kaget saat ia mendengar berita itu,—ia pun memulai penyelidikan tentang asal muasal sang ayah di negara Adidaya ini.

Dibantu oleh Wy yang merupakan anak dari seorang Kolonel Angkatan Udara Amerika, ia pun berhasil mendapatkan informasi bahwa sang ayah telah pensiun menjadi seorang tentara. Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang tragis, mereka bilang. Namun Sealand masih bersyukur sang ayah masih bernafas setelah kecelakaan tersebut.

Jemarinya menyentuh besi yang membatasi dunia luar dengan rumah kecil itu, membukanya dan melangkahkan tungkai kakinya masuk kedalam areal halaman rumah putih tersebut. Kini, ia berada tepat di depan pintu kayu rumah sang ayah. Diketuknya pintu kayu itu. Dua kali, tiga kali. Hatinya berdegup cepat di tiap ketukannya.

**Klek.**

Pintu terbuka.

"Siapa?"

Seseorang berambut _dark blond_ menyambut kedatangan Sealand, dan membuat kepingan biru laut itu terbuka lebar, terkejut.

Yang membuka pintu bukanlah seorang pria berambut _dark blond._ Melainkan seorang wanita. Wanita yang tidak dikenalnya.

"E-er... Hai, nona," ujar Sealand terbata-bata. Ia merasa gugup berbicara pada sang wanita yang berusia kisaran tiga puluh tahunan itu. Tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi ituloh, yang membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Apa ia salah rumah?

Tapi—seperti yang ia katakan,—tidak ada salahnya bertanya.

"Aku... Jones. Peter Jones. Apa disini ada seseorang bernama Alfred?"

"Ada perlu apa kau, dengan _Mr._ Alf—tunggu, Jones? Kau siapanya _Mr._ Alfred?" Pertanyaan Sealand dibalas dengan pertanyaan lain dari sang wanita. Namun, Sealand merasa lega karena ia tidak salah alamat, dan lagi sepertinya Alfred yang mereka bicarakan adalah Alfred yang sama. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang muncul di benak Sealand. Siapakah wanita ini?

Sealand menjawab, "Um... Aku anaknya." Ada sedikit aura terkejut di wajah wanita itu, namun raut wajahnya kembali stabil dengan cepat, dan ia mempersilahkan Sealand masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sealand pun masuk. Kepingan biru lautnya memandangi sekitar. Rumah tersebut dipenuhi perabotan kayu, dengan berbagai macam pajangan yang menghiasi tiap sudut rumah. Sangat _vintage_, menurutnya.

Sang wanita mempersilahkan Sealand duduk di ruang tamu, dan datang dengan membawa secangkir teh di atas nampan. Setelah ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja di tengah ruangan, ia pun menempati sofa di hadapan Sealand.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku, _Mr_. Jones. Silahkan diminum tehnya," ujar wanita itu, mempersilahkan sang tamu menikmati minuman buatannya. Sealand menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati, meneguknya dan merasakan rasa _mint _di kerongkongannya. Sangat _nostalgic,_ menurutnya. Mengingat sang ibu sering membuatkannya teh _mint_ dulu.

Sealand mengamati sang wanita dewasa di depannya. Wanita itu terlihat cantik, dengan rambut panjang sepinggang yang dihiasi dengan bandana violet. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian ungu muda dan sehelai apron putih. Ia terlihat sangat anggun. Ada sebuah rasa takut di dada Sealand. Apakah wanita ini adalah istri baru ayahnya?

Untuk membuktikan kalau pemikiran negatifnya berkemungkinan salah, Sealand pun bertanya, "Um... Kalau boleh bertanya, nona siapa, ya?"

"Namaku Natalya Arlovskaya. Saya adalah seorang perawat yang ditugaskan untuk merawat _Mr._ Alfred," Sealand tidak dapat menahan helaan nafasnya keluar saat mendengar fakta itu. Ia akan sangat kecewa kalau ternyata Belarus adalah 'ibu tirinya'.

"_Mr_. Jones, eh? Jadi kau anaknya _Mr_. Alfred? Tidak mengherankan sih, melihat betapa miripnya kalian berdua," ujar Belarus, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Pipi Sealand sedikit merona. Tidak banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau dirinya dan ayahnya terlihat mirip, dan Sealand menyukai fakta bahwa ia terlihat serupa dengan sang ayah.

Oh ya. Sealand hampir lupa tujuan awalnya kemari. "_Ms_. Natalya, dimana ayahku?"

Senyuman di wajah Belarus menghilang. Ia berdiri dari posisinya, dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu. "Ikuti aku, _Mr_. Jones," Sealand pun bangkit dari posisinya, dan menyusul sang wanita yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

**xxxxx**

"_Mr_. Alfred, aku masuk."

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kayu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses ke dalam sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari ruang tamu, Sealand dapat mencium aroma kopi menyapa indra penciumannya. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, di tengah ruangannya dapat terlihat sebuah kasur yang muat untuk satu orang.

Dan orang di atas kasur itu, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah seorang Alfred F. Jones.

Sealand tidak dapat mempercayai mata kepalanya sendiri. Melihat _daddy-_nya yang hanya ia lihat selama dua tahun hidupnya, kini dalam tahun kesembilan belas selama hidupnya, ia akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengan sang ayah yang selama ini hanya ia lihat melalui foto-foto lama.

"Ia sedang tertidur. Kesehatannya makin hari makin memburuk, ia jarang makan dan menurut dokter jantungnya sudah sangat lemah," jelas Belarus pelan, dan ia pun membiarkan Sealand memasuki kamar sang tuan rumah. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Bangunkan saja _Mr._ Alfred kalau perlu."

Sealand mengangguk. Setelah ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar berukuran kecil itu, Belarus pun menutup pintunya, meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu bersama.

Sang pemuda mengamati sekelilingnya. Sebuah meja belajar, lemari baju, dan jaket _bomber_ bertuliskan angka 50 di belakangnya tergantung di dinding kayu. Sealand mengambil kursi dan memposisikan kursi itu di samping kasur sang ayah, sebelum akhirnya menduduki kursi tersebut. Tas ranselnya ia lepas dan ia letakkan di lantai.

Kepingan biru lautnya memindai figur sang ayah, dari kepala hingga kakinya—yang tertutup selimut. Ayahnya terlihat sedikit berbeda dari foto, beberapa keriput kini nampak di wajahnya yang dulu halus, dan helaian rambutnya sudah ada yang mulai memutih. Sealand dapat melihat bekas luka yang cukup panjang tertera di tangan kanannya. Luka yang mungkin didapatnya saat kecelakaan waktu lampau.

Oh, mungkin karena luka ini ia kini berhenti menulis surat untuk keluarganya. Sealand yakin itu, melihat lukanya terlihat cukup parah.

Sealand tersenyum tipis. Wajah sang ayah terlihat begitu damai. Kedua mata tertutup, mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia bersyukur dada bidang itu masih terlihat naik turun, seirama dengan pernafasannya, walau terlihat begitu pelan dan lemah.

Tarik nafas. Buang nafas.

Bibir kecilnya pun mulai terbuka.

"Hai, _Daddy_," sapanya pada sang ayah, pelan. Sealand tidak mau membangunkan sang ayah. Biarlah ia beristirahat sejenak. Biarlah ia terbawa arus mimpi indahnya. Biarlah Sealand berbicara pada keheningan yang ada.

"_Dad_, apa kabar? Masih ingat aku?" Lanjutnya, bertanya tanpa mengharapkan balasan dari yang ditanya. Sang Jones Junior masih menatap tubuh sang ayah—yang nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali akan kalimatnya.

Ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ini aku, Peter. Ayah ingat nama itu, kan? Nama yang ayah dan ibu berikan padaku dulu. Aku bangga loh, memiliki nama itu," ujarnya, sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

"_Dad_, Peter sekarang sudah besar. Sudah 19 tahun, lebih tepatnya. Nggak kerasa, yah, kita tidak bertemu selama tujuh belas tahun. Dulu, pas ayah pergi, aku masih polos, tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan hanya dapat memandang ayah pergi, selalu berharap ayah pulang di malam hari seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah mengerti soal keadaan ayah. Aku juga sudah pintar, loh. Bahkan bisa dapat beasiswa untuk belajar di sini, di tanah kelahiran yang kau cintai," ujarnya panjang lebar pada ruang hampa. Ia menambahkan, "apakah ayah bangga padaku?"

Dan pertanyaannya dibalas dengan keheningan. Hanya detik jam yang menyapanya.

Tarik nafas. Buang nafas.

"Ayah... Apa ayah ingat ibu?" Sealand tidak menyadari jemari panjang sang ayah berkedut sekilas saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"_Dad_, _mommy_ masih setia menunggu ayah, loh. Beberapa kali aku mendengarnya menangis di kamarnya. Sendirian, di tengah malam, sambil memeluk figura foto ayah. Aku merasa prihatin padanya—" ada jeda di akhir kalimatnya. Tangan Sealand mengepal, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan. "Ayah masih menyayangi ibu, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Kepalan tangannya makin keras, kini ia mencengkram celananya. "Aku... sangat berharap dapat membawa ibu ke sini. Tapi apa daya, kesehatan ibu makin memburuk, begitu juga keuangan kami sedikit demi sedikit mulai memburuk sejak ayah pergi. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat kemari, yah. Aku sangat berharap ayah bisa pulang denganku, kembali ke Inggris."

—namun nyatanya ia tidak akan bisa. Jantung America terlalu lemah untuk dapat bepergian jarak jauh. Apalagi dengan trauma yang dialaminya saat ia menjadi tentara, akan sangat beresiko bagi America untuk kembali pulang ke pelukan sang istri.

Yang lebih muda masih menatap sang ayah, berharap ayahnya membuka kedua matanya, dan kembali menjadi sehat seperti dahulu. Seorang _Hero_ yang selalu Sealand idolakan. Bukannya seorang mantan tentara yang teronggok lemah di atas kasur.

"_Daddy..._ Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Kepalan tangan yang dari tadi menggenggam erat celananya, perlahan membuka dan menggapai tangan sang ayah yang terluka. Dirasakannya suhu tubuh sang negara Adidaya. Dingin, namun Sealand masih dapat merasakan secercah kehangatan di telapak tangan besar itu.

"_Daddy..."_ Sekali lagi, Sealand memanggil sang ayah. Menggenggam lebih erat tangan yang lebih besar, berusaha mentransfer kehangatan tubuhnya. Matanya terasa panas saat ia merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit sang ayah. Sentuhan yang sangat ia idamkan.

Tetapi, bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Ia memang ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia **sangat** ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak mau bertemu dengan cara yang seperti ini. Ia ingin bertemu sang ayah di tempat yang lebih layak, bukan di atas kasur putih ini. Ia memang ingin merasakan sentuhan dari sang ayah, namun ia ingin sang ayah yang menyentuhnya, bukannya ia yang menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah seperti ini.

Ini terlalu menyedihkan.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya nanti?

Ibunya yang selalu menunggu kedatangan kedua anggota keluarga tercintanya?

Mengapa ia tidak bisa membahagiakan ibunya kali ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul bagai hujan, membanjiri benaknya.

Tepat di saat Sealand dilanda kecemasan yang amat sangat itu, tangan yang lebih kecil itu dapat merasakan tangan yang lebih besar menggenggamnya balik.

"_Da-daddy!" _Sealand tidak dapat menahan teriakannya untuk keluar saat ia merasakan jemari panjang itu mengatup sendiri. Air mata mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia harap-harap cemas, saat ia melihat kelopak mata sang ayah perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka.

"P... Peter..."

Lemah. Sangat lemah. Suara yang di keluarkan sang ayah begitu lirih dan mengirimkan beribu jarum ke hati sang anak. Bukanlah suara yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan seperti yang selalu dibayangkan Sealand selama ini, melainkan suara penuh kesakitan dan kesendirian yang menyeruak dari bibir sang negara Adidaya.

Mata Sealand makin memanas. "Ayah! Jangan memaksakan, yah. Diamlah, akan kupanggilkan nona Nata—"

"—Tidak perlu. Biarlah... seperti ini. Untuk sementara."

Sang Jones junior menuruti kemauan sang ayah. Ibu jari America membelai pelan punggung tangan yang lebih kecil, meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Sealand tidak meyakini itu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Peter... Maafkan ayah, yah."

Sealand dapat melihat mata sang ayah, yang bagai replika sempurna dari matanya, hanya saja lebih redup. Mata yang telah kehilangan gairah untuk hidup, mata yang telah sepenuhnya menyerah dalam menjalani hidup. America melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kalian khawatir. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah kembali pulang. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kemari, Peter," Rentetan permintaan maaf keluar dari mulut itu, begitu pelan dan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, England. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menderita. Aku—"

America tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan membutuhkan Sealand untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

"Sudah cukup, _dad._ Sudah cukup. Kau tidak salah..." ujar Sealand, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Kalimatnya bergetar, begitu juga tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Sea..."

"Ya, _daddy_?"

"Aku... Bangga padamu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku rindu padamu. Jangan khawatir, Sea. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, seperti kau mengingatku," Tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Sealand, dan kini tangan itu mengusap air mata anaknya pelan, menghilangkan jejak air di pipinya. "Jangan menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis."

Sealand mengangguk. Berusaha mengusap matanya yang sembab dengan punggung tangannya.

"Itu baru anakku," walau kalimatnya terdengar begitu lirih, namun wajahnya terlihat begitu kontras. America tersenyum. Senyuman yang Sealand selalu lihat dalam foto-foto lama yang disimpan ibunya. Senyuman yang seharusnya memberikan kebahagiaan, namun kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan, melihat kondisinya yang makin memburuk di tiap detiknya.

"Hei, Sea. Aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu."

"Aku akan menyanggupinya sebisa mungkin."

America tersenyum, "Sayangilah ibumu, Sea. Jangan buat ia menangis, seperti apa yang telah kuperbuat. Jagalah, sayangilah ia sampai akhir hayatnya." Sealand kaget mendengar permintaan sang ayah. Ia mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan sang ayah.

"—Satu lagi. Sampaikanlah padanya; _aku selalu mencintaimu, Iggy._"

Sealand membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak, _dad!_ Aku ingin kau yang menyampaikan itu sendiri!" bantah Sealand, dan dibalas dengan permintaan maaf dari sang ayah.

"Maaf. Sepertinya sudah saatnya, Sea."

America tersenyum sekali lagi, dan ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan kepingan biru laut itu dari jarak pandang Sealand. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mulut itu terbuka kembali. "Aaah... betapa bahagianya aku dapat melihatmu di saat terakhir hidupku. Coba saja Iggy juga ada di sini..."

"J-jangan berkata seperti itu, _dad!_" Sealand hampir berteriak. Ia tidak mau ayahnya menyerah seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, takdir tidak dapat diubah, bahkan oleh seorang Alfred F. Jones sekalipun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari America. Ia hanya terdiam, wajahnya begitu damai dalam tidurnya, dengan senyuman yang menghias bibir itu.

Kali ini Sealand benar-benar berteriak. "_Daddy! _Bangun! _Please, dad. _Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersama denganmu. Masih banyak yang belum kuceritakan padamu. Aku tidak mau pertemuan kita berlangsung sesingkat ini, yah. Kumohon, bukalah kembali matamu."

Tidak ada respon.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu, _dad?_ Kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi mengapa kau meninggalkannya dan kembali membuatnya menangis? Ayolah, _dad._.."

"_Daddy?_ Hei, _dad_, bangunlah. Kumohon, yah..."

Tidak ada gerakan dari sang ayah walau Sealand berkali-kali menggoyangkan badannya. Berkali-kali. Dan merasakan suhu tubuh sang ayah menurun drastis di sentuhannya. Air mata telah bersarang di ujung matanya, menunggu izin untuk keluar.

Namun, hembusan nafas terakhir telah ia keluarkan. Dan, dengan usaha apapun, Sealand tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kembali.

"_Daddy..._"

Lagi-lagi ayahnya pergi—

—pergi dan tidak akan kembali.

Dan Sealand tidak akan bisa lagi mengejarnya.

.

.

.

_Daddy... Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang?_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda pirang duduk di halaman rumahnya. Sesekali ia menghirup teh _mint_ yang baru ia seduh.

Ia sedang menunggu.

.

Menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan pernah datang.

.

Ia tersenyum pada matahari,

"Sea, cepatlah bawa ayahmu pulang."

—gumamnya pelan, tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Hai. Walau saya bilang ini one-shot, dorongan dari beberapa review yang minta ini dilanjutkan akhirnya membuat saya kembali nulis lanjutannya—dan keterusan sampe sepanjang ini, character death pula. I'm gomen.**

**Pesan moral (ea): Sayangilah kedua orangtuamu selagi mereka masih hidup. Beneran, kalian bakal nyesel loh, kalau sudah terlambat.**

**Review akan sangat dihargai.**


End file.
